Explications comportementales
by Juklee
Summary: ...de certains bishôs trop sérieux. portnawak


**Explication comportementale**

**de certains bishôs**

**trop sérieux.**

_Autrices : Shabu Shabu et Neki Tsuki._

_Genre : portnawak (qui a dit encore ?)_

Nous pouvons remarquer dans certains mangas, animes ou jeux vidéos, des personnages maladivement sérieux et même de façon paranormal, anormale ou pas normale. Ce trouble peut s'expliquer biologiquement parlant par la constipation. Pour illustrer parfaitement notre thème nous étudierons tout d'abord le cas du terroriste Heero Yuy de la série Gundam Wing, puis celui du SeeD Sqall Leonhart du jeux vidéos Final Fantasy 8.

Exemple 1 : Heero Yuy

Qu'il soit dans son Gundam ou en dehors, Yuy est toujours crispé, surtout en présence de Réléna. L'état de constipation du sujet Yuy semble atteindre son paroxysme lors de la phrase bien connue : « OMAE O KOROSU », qui décryptée par de grands spécialistes en yuyatittude (1) donne : « Passe moi le PQ ». Cela en dit long sur son état psychologique…

Nous avons également remarqué un rire de psychopathe lorsqu'il se trouve dans son Gundam. Nous en avons trouvé la raison : le siège du pilote est en fait une cuvette de W.C. et il ne peut satisfaire ses besoins que lors des combats (2). La première conclusion qui s'offre à nos cerveaux hypertrophiés, euh non…hyperdeveloppés est que chez Heero Yuy, combat décontraction du coït anal.

Cependant après cet état de jouissance extrême, le pilote retombe dans sa torpeur.

Pourquoi ? Nous avons la réponse : La cockpit n'est pas équipé d'un système d'aération ou de désodorisation et la chasse d'eau ne peut pas être activée en même temps que Wing contrôlé. L'odeur devient vite infecte, insupportable voire infernale selon le repas du midi (3).

La deuxième conclusion est donc que Heero ne peut plus respirer après avoir excrémenté (4).

Prions pour que Duo n'entre jamais dans sa cabine.

TULULU

Petite page de pub.

Une pouffe avec une robe rose, des nœuds roses, des chaussures roses et un nez rose (5), dans une limousine rose se plaint d'une voix niaise (6 ):

-Oh, j'ai mal au ventreuh ! Je suis constipéeuh ! Vive les pets, euh la paix ! (7)

Neki et Shab' entrent en scène le sourire ultra bright :

-Achetez le dentifrice Gundam Fresh pour des dents plus belles, plus blanches, plus fortes que le Gundamnium !

-Mais euh, j'ai mal au ventre ! geignit Réléna.

-Oups, pardon ! On s'est trompée de plateau ! s'excusèrent les cousines.

Duo arrive alors le visage épanouit et le coït anal détendu (8) et dit d'une voix qui invite à la volupté (et aux toilettes) :

-Avec le laxatif Death Shit, c'est la mort de la merde ! Moi, je croque la vie à pleine fesses (9) euh dents.

Réléna eut un sourire extatique devant l'image impossible de Heero croquant la vie à pleine dents quand soudain le cri du Heero sauvage retentit :

OHIOIOIOIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Il surgit sur une liane, habillé d'un string-pardon, pagne- léopard, kidnappant Duo et sa boîte de laxatifs vers d'autres W.C.

TULULU

Fin de la courte page de pub.

Exemple 2 : Squall Leonhart

Nous nous excusons mais le spécimen étudié ayant fui la cage (10) grâce à un certain Seifer Alamasse…Attendez quelques instants, mon assistante me signale une erreur. Ah oui, effectivement c'est Almassy.

Bref, notre étude n'a donc pas aboutie et la vente de nos laxatifs est temporairement suspendue.

Malgré cela, notre dentifrice Gundam Fresh est disponible dans toutes les pharmacies et grandes surfaces (voir rayon spaghettis (11)).

Nous vous remercions de votre fidélité à cette émission quotidienne et nous vous donnons rendez-vous demain pour une émission spéciale : « Les secrets des sourires hollywoodiens de vos bishôs préférés ».

Au revoir et à bientôt.

(1) C'est à dire nous XD

(2) C'est pour ça qu'on voit que le haut de son corps !

(3) Cassoulet ?

(4) On sait, ça se dit pas !

(5) Shabu : Neki, voyons ! Ca existe pas !

Neki : et Mickey ?

Shabu : Mais non, il a le nez noir.

Neki : Ah…

(6) Neki : Qui c'est ?

Shab' : Je t'aide : ça commence par Ré et ça finit par léna.

Neki : Je sais ! C'est Réléna !

Shab' : Comment t'as fait pour deviner ?

Neki : Intuition féminine.

(7)Shabu : Jeu de mots facile.

Neki : Mais euh --

(8) Shabu : A quoi tu vois ça ? T'es allée voir ?

Neki : J'aimerais bien…

Shabu, après un saignement de nez abondant, fonce prendre une douche froide .

(9) Shabu : T'as des dents aux fesses toi ?

Neki : -- Rabat joie

(10) Shab' : Chut ! Fallait pas le dire !

Neki : Boulette…

Shab' : Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à la SPA maintenant ?

(11 )Neki : Pourquoi au rayon spaghettis ?

Shabu : Parc'ke ! è.é


End file.
